Articwolf ( snowclaw5553)
this is my page please don`t copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless i say other wise thank you Appearance Dark blue scales with oddly blue claws and blue tipped horns Personality He is ready to defend any one he cares about (especially after Erie died). Glacial has this affect on him to stop whatever he is doing and do what she asks. He also has a liking for jewels. Abilities Articwolf has normal Icewing Abilities. History Hatching As Erie stood over a white egg tipped blue protectively. She remembered what had happened to the other eggs, two of them crushed one stolen. No SandWings where going to get this egg. As she wrapped her tail around the egg and at the same time heard a crack. Breath at the ready Erie looked down and instead of a yellow claw crushing the egg it was hatching, good this one was going to live. Death by the frozen ocean Some Icewings were hunting at the edge of the water. When Articwolf and his mother, Erie, landed a blue dragon with a pink scar on his neck looked up from were he was hunting and greeted them, a big pile of fish and seals was already next to him. Erie pointed to a spot near the ocean and said with a gentle smile " Hunt there Articwolf." As a fish swam by Articwolf. He made a face he didn't like fish though he knew that they were one of the only food sources available, he still didn't like them. Fish were so slimy and floppy and, yuck. So he tried looking for something other than fish. He looked at Erie he had heard time after time and story after story on how to avoid SandWings as much as possible. He didn't know why but the SandWings had killed his siblings while they were still eggs. Than suddenly a seal like thing was coming closer to the frozen surface, as he got in a hunting pose his mother screamed "Narwhal!" and took off. He didn't know what a narwhal was exactly though he knew they were dangerous. So he backed away "No, fly Articwolf fl...... " his mother was suddenly cut off as the narwhal surfaced and speared Erie with it's horn. He was still as he watch in horror as the narwhal went back down with his mother's limp body and he backed away even farther and took off. After all Erie's last words to him were to fly. Meeting Glacial The blue dragon said that their was a dragon named Icicles that lived with a trainee named Glacial. One problem, it was at the southern most place were ice could exist and never melt. So he flew there, the blue dragon had also told him to look for a stretch of ice with a dip in the middle. So when he knew he was south of were Erie had died, he started looking for a 'stretch of ice with a dip in it.' Finally he found a flat sheet of ice, and as the blue dragon had said, a low roof-like thing was on top. He landed from his long flight and almost straight away heard a noise. So he automatically turned around and saw a light blue IceWing standing in the cave entrance very still and very quiet. "Hi my name is Articwolf, what is yours?" He asked, she just started at him, probably pretending that she was invisible. Then he asked "Do you even have a name?" Well that was a stupid question, of course she had a name, but he had to break the ice somehow. " Yes I have a name, it is Glacial." She said smoothly "Nice name, say you wouldn't happen to know a dragon named Icicles?" He asked. "Depends if talking about the narwhal heart in there," he winced at the mention of narwhals and, Glacial gestured to the inside of the cave,"then yes, if you mean a different dragon, then no. Why do you what to know anyway?" Glacial replied. "A dragon told me he was a good trainer." He said. "Good isn't the correct way to describe Icicles, I mean yes he is an okay trainer but you only get one break a year, ''and right now you are on mine, but you can go find him in there." again she gestured inside of the cave. So he went on in to the cave. He called out Icicles's name but then cut him self off inside the cave was huge, and the low selling that was probably the middle. That couldn't be possible though, then he remembered the walk way into the tunnel, it had an over hang and there was a bit of a passage way so yes this was the middle. Then came a voice and it said "I am in the third room Glacial." "Ok." he responded, at least he knew where Icicles was so he went into the third tunnel. It was long and the room was up ahead seemed to get farther along as he walked. Then he finally got to the room and Icicles said, without turning around "What's so wrong, Glacial, that you had to come in during your break?" He paused and took a deep breath and replied "Hi, umm, my name isn't Glacial it is Articwolf. I heard that you could help me." Icicles looked around at him a cold gaze was instantly fixed on him. "How can I help you then?" Icicles stared at him with intensity that made Articwolf what to run off out of the room. "You can help me by letting me live here because my mother...... my mother is dead." he said sadly " Who was your mother?" Icicles said skeptically "Her name was Erie." He said plain and simple. Icicles's eyes widened and he looked down and was silent for a while then he said "Yes, yes of course you can stay. Go out with Glacial after all it is a break day." Jeweler in training One day Articwolf woke up like normal. It had been a year since he had come to the Ice cave as he liked to call it. Anyway he got up and walked up to the main part of the cave. Glacial and Icicles were already out there. They turned and he saw there faces. Glacials was excited and a Icicles face was unreadable. "What is going on?" He asked. Glacial spoke first "Icicles found two sapphires for us to mess with!" She sounded very happy about it. "No I said that you two could try and make jewelry." Icicles corrected. "So that is still messing with them. Why do you want us to make jewelry any way?" Glacial responded. "Good Jewelers are needed all around Pyrrhia and you can't live here forever so I think you two could learn something useful besides battle skills." Icicles stated to Glacial and went on ," Here are some gold chains, connect them to the sapphires, I will give you two a hour." Then he went outside of the cave probably to hunt. He looked at the chain and the sapphires. They weren't big but they were big enough to fit in his talons. He took the sapphire in on talon and a chain in the other he realized that the sapphire already had a setting and that a hook on it that was missing section. So he put the hook on the chain and with his breath, froze the section that wasn't there and it became a necklace. Glacial looked up at his necklace and was stunned. "How did you do that every time I try, it falls off!" Glacial said amazed at the necklace. "A part of the hook on the back of the sapphire is missing so I froze it to the necklace." He replied. She looked at the other side of the sapphire and the same thing was with hers, part of the hook was missing. So she reattached it and with her breath froze it to the necklace. He smiled at her, her horns sparkled in the newly made sky light that was in the roof of the cave. She looked at him and asked "What's wrong Wolfy," she had recently started to call him that,"you look like Icicles said we were having seal for dinner?" He looked at the entrance of the cave sheepishly, he did ''like her but he didn't want her to now that, not now. Just then Icicles came in with a mouthful of a seal dangling from his jaws and said "heal for inner." Glacial started to laugh and he had to smile. Gallery art is welcome Trivia * Articwolf's name is spelled wrong as said by Bullfrog in the comments * An Arctic wolf is a white wolf that lives into the arctic * his favorite jewel is a sapphire * he gave the necklace to Glacial because that's when he started having a crush on her Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:Dragonets